


Tress

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: Bilbo给舅舅编小辫~
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tress

那一定很有趣。

当他们终于找到一处水源，痛痛快快地洗净了身上积攒多日的污垢和尘灰，一身轻松地围着篝火聊天的时候，比尔博坐在离同伴稍远的地方，看到索林走过来在他身旁坐下，开始梳理起及肩的长发。早些时候他曾把发辫松开，在清澈的河水里细细洗净了上面干结的血迹，现在，他的长发又重新光泽起来，黑发中夹杂着些许银灰，像冰雪落在焦黑的土地上。索林没有说话，他微微地皱着眉，手指充当梳子上下梳理着缠结的头发，直至让它们都顺服地贴在耳边，然后，他随意地挑出一小股发丝，开始将它编成发辫。比尔博看着他的手指灵活地翻动着，忍不住幻想发丝从指缝间滑过的触感。

那一定很有趣。

他曾见过贝拉多娜编发辫。当他还年幼得可以被纵容在母亲的怀抱里度过长夜，晨光熹微时，他睁开惺忪的双目，看见母亲坐在桌前，微微地侧过脑袋，将棕色的长发拢到一起，然后编成漂亮结实的发辫。“早上好，宝贝。”他有着漂亮辫子的漂亮母亲察觉到他的动静，回过头来对他微笑，长长的发辫温柔地垂在胸前，就像母亲温柔的眉眼。

他一直很好奇散乱的发丝是怎么能收拢成那么温柔的形状的。

索林轻轻地咳嗽了一声，比尔博回过神来，看见王子一侧的发辫已经编好，索林用发珠将它束起来，随意地甩到了脑后，比尔博的眼神也跟着那条发辫摇晃起来。

“你想试一下？”矮人王子低声说道，他的目光也看过来，比尔博能看见那双蓝色眼睛里毫不掩饰的戏谑神色。

“呃……我没有……”比尔博有些不好意思地垂下眼，尽管他跟他们的领队曾在某个未能入睡的夜晚互相吐露过共通的心意，但他依然小心翼翼地保持着他们的距离，他总担心接近索林时自己骤然加速的心跳洪亮得足以让远征队的每个人听到，而那种情况是矜持的巴金斯老爷羞于面对的。

“你想。你的心思都写在脸上了。”索林肯定地说道，然后他改变了一下坐姿，把另一边还未编起的头发朝向比尔博，“来吧。”

比尔博犹豫地看着黑发间的某缕银丝，心中的渴望渐渐战胜羞涩，于是他慢慢地倾了过去，迟疑地把手放在了索林的头发上。

第一感觉是……湿的。

尚未全干的头发被夜风吹得有些凉，比尔博控制不住地把手更深地插入发丝间，微凉的温度从指尖蔓延到指缝，血液却变得微微发烫，顺着血管一路烧到了比尔博的脸上。他怔愣地感受着手指间的头发，没有给人编过发辫的他不知道接下来要做什么。

“先分出一部分。”索林抓住比尔博迟疑的手，引领着他挑出一小股头发，然后再把那股头发分成几缕，一边低声给他讲着编发的步骤一边自己示范了几下。

“来。”他把那几股头发交到比尔博的手中，鼓励地看着他，“不要担心，你不会扯痛我的。”

比尔博吞咽了一下，慢慢地移动着手指。然而刚刚在索林的手中无比乖顺的发丝突然好动起来，它们开始致力于相互缠在一起，并且试图从比尔博的每个指缝中滑落出去，比尔博手忙脚乱地将它们抓到一起，又动用上所有手指来把它们分成整齐的几股。当然啦——那几股发丝跟整齐扯不上任何关系。

“继续。”索林平静地说，他的声音里不带有任何感情，但奇异地安抚了比尔博沮丧的情绪，于是他继续慌乱而又小心地攥着那几缕发丝，再动作扭曲地把它们编到一起。

好在，无论他花费了多长时间，他总算在把自己的手指编进索林的头发里之前，完成了第一次替人编发的尝试。而且看上去也不是那么坏——在与另一边比较之前。

粗一股细一股的头发缠结在一起，发根处还乱糟糟的，未被编进发辫里的头发从各个角落探出头来，显得毛毛糙糙的。

“我猜你最好还是重新编一次吧。”他叹了一口气，准备把发辫拆散，“我大概不太适合做这么细致的事。”

“我倒觉得挺好。”索林满不在乎地说，然后他阻止了比尔博拆散辫子的举动，用另一枚发珠把发辫束起来，上下摸了摸，看着比尔博说道，“我觉得挺好。”

有没有人说过索林的眼睛有点过于蓝了？那双眼睛常会让比尔博想起盛夏的天空，热烈的阳光不受任何云层的遮挡，从那片澄澈的蓝色中照耀下来，让人周身发烫。比尔博的耳朵和脸几乎同时烧起来，然后他才突然意识到自己疯狂的心跳声，他肯定所有的远征队员都听见这震耳欲聋的声响了，因为他们不知什么时候停止了交谈，正转头看向他们这边，比尔博努力假装着没看到他们的目光，事实上，他攥紧了拳头，有些羞恼地看着地面，觉得他要被尴尬杀死了。

“看什么？”索林低叱了一声，谈话声又骤然热烈起来，甚至比之前还要热烈，但这对于减轻比尔博的尴尬一点作用都没有。他匆匆打了个招呼说要去睡觉，但连看索林一眼都不敢，就攥着拳头飞快地走进山洞深处，缩进了自己的毯子里。

他的指缝依然还能感受到索林的发丝滑过的触感，就像蝴蝶轻轻地停在了心脏上。

之后的几天，索林都顶着那条歪歪扭扭的辫子走来走去，比尔博在假装自己没有在意这个，其他的远征队员也是。


End file.
